Destiny
by Kyra Zala
Summary: No it's not... I forgot to ask, were you experimented on, as well? Toki tilted her head, giving Kyra a sidelong glance.... Pease read, this is my first story. 3


**a/n: _This is my frist fanfiction, so please no flames or ice. 3 The story is set in Gundam Seed Destiny, but it doesn't really follow any of the plots from the show. shrugs and sips tea My friends had to upload the story for me, so just ignore the randomness. _**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny. Kyra and Irini belong to me and Toki belongs to my friend.

* * *

_**

Kyra had just come into the house; Irini still hadn't let go of her hand. Irini had just come to them. Her parents had been killed by some of the fragments from Julius Seven. " Irini why don't you go play with the others?" " I... I don't..." She shook her head and held onto Kyra's hand tighter. " Ok, then we'll go find Kira and Lacus." Kyra knew how the little girl had been feeling; she herself had lost her family. She walked into the dinning room. Spotting Kira and lacus. " Hi Kyra, and who is this?" Lackus got up and walked over to Irini.

But when Athrun spotted the Minerva, he sighed and landed the Savior, opening the cockpit and using the role to get out. Now Athrun was wearing his purple FAITH pilot suit. Toki stopped the Spirit Custom and glanced at him. She sighed and got out of the Bucue, walking over to him. "Something wrong?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Nope. Just wanted to walk on the beach... Care to come with me?" He asked, taking hold of her hand. Toki blushed and smiled, then nodded.

" This is Irini." " Hi." She said in a shy voice. She then let go of Kyra's hand and followed Lacus out of the house. Kira walked over to her. " I was getting worried that something had happened to you, you know with all these people trying to kill Lacus." " Don't worry I can handle them. A man thought I was Lacus and brought me to Irini. She lost her parents, because a fragment hit the house." Kyra looked sadly at him. " It's ok, she has you, Lacus and I to take care of her." " Kira! Kyra! The kids want to take a walk along the beach! Also Irini won't come in less you come Kyra." Lacus said as she stood outside the door with the kids and Irini still holding her hands. " Ok, were coming." Kira said grabbing Kyra's arm and walking to the door. Once outside and Irini saw Kyra, she let go of Lacus and ran over to Kyra and grabbed her hand. " Ok, lets go." Irini said in her cute little voice.

When Athrun and Toki were approaching the beach, Shinn ran out of the Minerva, skipping the stairs and jumping over the rail and onto the sand. He then ran over to the couple. "Where do you think your going?" He snapped, glaring at them. "You were supposed to report to Talia when you came back!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms. Athrun sighed. "I sent her a message containing the report." He replied, walking away with Toki beside him. Shinn jogged to catch up with them, and took a spot on the other side of Toki, since she was like an older version of Mayu to him.

So Irini led the way as she held Kyra's hand. Kira was walking beside her with Lacus and two kids holding her hands and the rest in between. After a bit they stopped to let the kids play. " Look! I skipped it twice!" " So I skipped it three times!" " Well I skipped it four!" " Ha! That's cool! I want to try!" " Irini why don't you go play?" Kyra said looking down at the little girl. Irini just shook her head. " I want to go up the hill." " Kira, I'm just taking her up the hill." " Ok." He walked over to Lacus and told her then walked over to Kyra. When they got to the top of the hill, they saw the memorial stone for the civilians that died from the battle at Orb. Irini let go of Kyra's hand and walked over to the stone. " B…Brother." She said in a small sad voice." Kyra walked over to her. " It's ok." Irini turned around and hugged Kyra tightly as she started to cry.

"Hold on! There's a memorial!" Shinn ran ahead and up the hill, but froze when he saw the other two with the kid. Toki ran after him, and nearly knocked him over when she bumped into his back. Shinn took a step forward to balance him self, glancing uneasily at Toki. Soon Athrun walked up behind them, glancing over their shoulders. "...Kira?" He asked, raising a brow.

Kira had had his back to them and turned around when heard Athurn. " Athrun? "Irini stopped crying and let go of Kyra's waist and took a tight hold on her hand. Kyra turned to see who it was. Irini took one look then hid behind Kyra and peeked out from behind her.

Athrun flashed a small smile, stepping out from behind Toki and Shinn. "Been a while..." Of course, Athrun was still wearing his purple FAITH pilot suit, Toki was wearing her dress, and Shinn was wearing his red elite ZAFT uniform. Toki smiled at the little girl, and Shinn gave her a violent shove with his elbow. She flashed him a glare, and returned the nudge. "Stop it" She whispered sharply. She touched his hand with the tip of her finger, and he cried out, jerked away from her. He started to rub his hand, blowing on it. "Don't do that! That was cooold!" Toki grabbed his arm to silence him, allowing her touch to lower his body temperature. Again, he jerked away, running to the other side of Athrun. Athrun sighed, glaring at them both "Stop it, your both acting like children."

" Yes it has. I didn't think I would found you here." Irini laughed for the first time since she had got there, when Shinn cried out and ran away. Then her eyes went dark, when she realized that he was a Zaft solider. " You... You... You killed...My... BROTHER!" She said as she stepped out from behind Kyra. " Irini." Kyra said trying to calm her down. " Kyra, he is with Zaft!" " It's ok, don't worry this is not a battle, also it was other coordinators that made Julius Seven fall. Not them, they tried to stop it." " Oh...why do other coordinators be soon mean, why can't they be nice like you." Irini turned to look at them. " Sorry." She said back to her shy and low voice.

"That's fine" Athrun smiled. Then bent down to Irini's level. "Some coordinators aren't like us. They are some naturals and coordinators that like each other, and other naturals and coordinators who hate each other...But I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Shinn sighed, giving Toki his famous 'death glare'. Toki sighed and rolled her eyes, flipping her hair in a snobby manner towards him.

" Ya. I guess." She said shyly went he bent down. She also took a step backwards into Kyra. " Hello Athrun. I'm Kyra. Kira has told me a lot about you." Kira walked over to Irini and told to go see Lacus. Irini with a slight hesitation let go of Kyra's hand ran down the hill to Lacus and the other kids.

"Really." Athrun stood up again, smirking at Kira. "About how much?" He bowed his head slightly, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you, Kyra," Toki smiled, giving them a curtsy with her dress. "I'm Toki Goyatu." Shinn nodded at them, flatly stating his name "Shinn Asuka."

" Well al about you and him being best friends and all about what happened in the war." Kira just looked away. Then turned to Athrun. " So what brings you hear?" He said as moved to stand beside Kyra.

"Shinn wanted to come to the memorial... And our captain had Toki and I look around the island." He leaned against a tree, watching them calmly. Toki sighed, and elbowed Shinn in the side. He returned the elbow in the side, and she touched his arm again, and again he jumped away

" Hm. How's Caguli?" Kira said looking at him. Kyra walked over to Toki and Shinn. " So, I'm guess by his uniform that you're both on Zaft?"

"Yup." Toki replied briskly, "What faction are you from?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Shinn remained silent, crossing his arms. Athrun paused for a moment, then shrugged. "I wouldn't know... She's been down at the parliament building for a long time... For at least couple weeks. She hasn't spoken to me since I reenlisted with ZAFT.

" Hm. I can't get though to her, I always get her answer machine." Kira sighed." So your back with Zaft?" " I'm with Orb. So what do you do? Are you a pilot?" Kyra said looking over at Shinn.

"Yes... I felt that I needed to do something about the war." Athrun sighed, crossing his arms. "Yup. I'm a Red Elite. I pilot a Bucue." Toki smiled, then glanced at Shinn, flashing him a glare "Fine. God... I pilot the Impulse."

" That's cool. I pilot the Storm. Why did you join? I joined because I had to do something and the rest is really long." Kyra said sighing and then she looked out at the ocean. " I know what you mean. I just hope this doesn't turn into what happened last time."

"...Yeah, We can only hope. But I'm laying down the no-killing policy pretty hard. But Toki... She gets carried away sometimes. She really freezes up the enemy, if you know what I mean." He glanced at his two comrades, and sighed. "Their like siblings sometimes. "Toki glanced at the ground, shrugging. "My parents... They were killed in the bloody valentine incident... I escaped with my brother." Shinn shrugged. "My whole family was killed by the pilot of the Freedom. I'm out for revenge."

" The Freedom?" She looked directly at Shinn. " Ya I know what you mean. He glanced at Kyra. " Well I have heard rumors that some naturals high jacked three off Zafts newest gundams? Is that true?"

"Yeah... The Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss." I tried to stop them... They were too good." Athrun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah." He raised a brow, staring right back at her. "Got a problem with that?" Toki hesitated, and took hold of his arm, but didn't cool him down. "Shinn...Don't..." She whispered.

" Now why was you family near the battle field? The Freedom would never have done that on purpose! Now for the guys who first mad coordinators that's another thing! They kill and do as they please as long as they get a good end result!" Kyra said starting to get angry. " How would they be able to pull that off?" Kira said trying to figure it out

"They snuck in. And charged out." Athrun stated simply, sighing. "Hey!" Toki moved in front of Shinn, glaring at Kyra. "NEVER say that about them." She snapped. Shinn put a hand on her shoulder and told her to relax. Then he glanced at Kyra. "We were running away. I went down a hill to catch my sister's cell phone. Then the Freedom fired, and…" He didn't go on, now staring at the ground. "Shinn..." Toki turned to face him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face with her hand.

" Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. The freedom was trying to protect the people of Orb, he would want to kill civilians." " Whoa? I wonder how they can even move one unless it has the special Os?"

"Nope. They had the OS just for coordinators." Athrun sighed again, slouching slightly. "I don't care" Shinn mumbled, turning away. "Their still dead." And he started walking. Toki ran after him, sighing. Athrun glanced at the two that were now going towards the Minerva. "I can only stay a little longer. I have to get the Savior inside so it can recharge."

" Well at least they didn't die from experimentation!" Kyra said watching them go. " Ok, Athrun. It was nice seeing you." Kira glanced at Kyra noticing how it had got just a little warmer.

"THAT'S THE LAST EFFING STRAW!" Toki whirled around, walking over to Kyra. She held up her hand while still walking over, several ice spikes shot from her flesh and approaching Kyra at dangerous speeds. "Toki!" Athrun ran over to her, and took hold of her wrist, forcing to put her hand back to her side. "Don't do this." He whispered, glancing at Kyra.

" Kyra just glared at the ice spikes and a flame flickered in font of them and they melted. " So you can make ice?" Kira ran over to Kyra and grabbed her hand. " Don't bug her anymore." She turned to face him and whispered, " They guy Shinn, wants revenge on the Freedom, for killing his family." " What..." He whispered, turning to face them.

"Freaking DUH!" She snapped, attempting to take a step towards them, but Athrun got in front of her. "Don't." He said firmly, glaring down at her. Toki sighing, ripping her wrist free from his grip. "Fine. God."

" I guess I will sea you later Athrun." He said telling Kyra to go back to the others. She turned and started walking back.

"I guess so... Hopefully not on the battlefield." He turned Toki around, putting his hand on her back and pushing her back to the mobile suits. They got into them and boarded the Minerva, waiting until the suits were in their proper holders before getting out.

" Yes. I hope not." Kira then turned to walk back to Kyra and Lacus. Irini ran over to Kyra. " What took so long I missed you." She said grabbing her hand. " I was just talking." Lacus walked over to Kira as she came down the hill. " So what happened up there?" " I just talked with Athrun and two of his comrades, then someone said something and we had to break it up." He said sighing as he watched Kyra and Irini. " Oh, Well I think we should head back." " Ok." " Ok, everyone were going home." "Awe!" " Come on, you do want super?" " Yah! Ok! Lets go!" The kids stopped playing started running back home. Kira walked over to Kyra. " Tell me later what happened." He said before catching up with the kids in the lead.

"Toki!" Athrun snapped when he found her, he shoved her against a wall, glaring at her. "NEVER pull a stupid stunt like that again!" He shouted, before turning his back to her. "AND YOU!" Toki snapped "NEVER SHOVE ME AGAIN!" She put her hand on his back, rapidly lowering his body temperature. Athrun gasped, and fell to his knees, trembling.

Once the kids had had super and went to bed Kyra found Kira sitting outside on the beach. " Kira." She walked over sitting down beside him. " What happened earlier?" " Well, we were talking and then Shinn said the he joined Zaft to get revenge on the Freedom, that's you! Then I said that he would never do that. Then he said so, they're still dead. Then I asked what his family was doing there. That's when Toki got mad." She sighed and looked out and the ocean. " I'm sorry. I just know that you didn't do it on purpose."

"All pilots to their respective units, the Chaos has been located on our radar." The voice droned over the intercom, and Toki raced into the change room. She changed into her light blue and black pilot suit, and then ran to the Spirit Custom. She jumped into the cockpit, ignoring the catapult launched and just running off the platform. The Bucue landed on the beach with a loud thud, and she soon found the mobile suit on her radar. The Savior, Impulse, and the two Zaku Warriors had soon launched, flying at the enemy MS. The Bucue jumped onto the Minerva, taking place on its top deck. Then fired several missiles pods in its direction.

" Kyra it's ok, if I did kill his family it must have been when I was fighting the Calamity. I didn't see them." He sighed and then turned to her. "Just try not to buck her next time." "Ok." Kyra answered even though she was in shock. The Calamity had been on experiment that was made up from experimenting on her.

"CLEAR THE AREA!" Toki shouted into the intercom, and the MS moved out of the way, and several people winced when the saw the ice spikes begin to form in front of the Bucue. In a matter of seconds, they had become dangerous large, and were sent hurtling at the Chaos, Sting crying out at the spikes pierced through the mobile suit. Athrun cringed. "Toki! You better hope that he doesn't die!"

" Kira I will be right back." She got up and went into the house. Kira watched her go then got up and walked into the house. Kyra had then gone out the front door and she started to walk to the memorial stone. She had to pay her respects to the people who did and also about to Shinn's family. ' Why. This pretty much all my fault, if I had died when they did the experiment this wouldn't have happened. " She screamed and fell to her knees in front f the stone.

"Oh shut your trap, Zala." Toki snapped. "Finish him off, Rey, Lunamaria, and Shinn." Athrun glared at the Bucue "You have no right to give orders." "Look who's talking?" Mr. Woman Beater!" Talia finally sighed, throwing her hands into the air in irritation "Get the Savior and Spirit Custom back here. I'm sick of hearing them bicker." "I'll get right on it." Meyrin sighed, and spoke into her headset 'Savior and Spirit Custom, you are to come back immediately. Zaku's and Impulse, carry out Toki's orders.' "Right on it." Shinn replied. The three mobile suits went at the Chaos. Toki and Athrun didn't get to see them kill him, but they could hear the smashing and war cries over the intercom. The Savior and Spirit Custom were just barely in their holders then Toki and Athrun exploded from their mobile suits, shouting and cursing at each other.

Kyra finally got up and walked back to the house. She slipped in and went to her room. Where another bed had been put in and Irini was sound asleep, Kyra was so tired and sad, she collapsed on her bed. Kira was talking with Lacus and then they too went to bed.

Toki stormed back to the Bucue, launching without permission. Athrun sighed, sitting on the ground. The Bucue ran down the beach, towards their house. The moon made the machine glitter, and the fact that it was moving like a dog only added to its odd grace.

Kyra woke up feeling like she was in an oven. She quietly got out of bed and slipped down stairs. Then out the back door. Once out side she walked up the hill and sat down. This hill over looked the sea. " Again the dream. The dream when Kye gets shot."

The Bucue stopped near their house, and the cockpit opened. Toki jumped out. She had changed into her dress while in the cockpit, since she always carried a spare with her. She started to walk towards the house, but when she saw Kyra on the hill, she changed her course and started walking towards her, her arms limp at her sides. "Hey."

" Uh?" Kyra turned to see Toki. " Hay, what do you want?" Kyra was surprised to see her at this time and at all.

"Had to get out of the hell hole. Athrun's acting like an idiot." She sighed, sitting beside her. "Sorry about earlier. I don't have much tolerance for strangers."

' It's ok. I just don't like people accusing the Freedom of deliberately killing people. All he wanted to do was to protect his friends and the people of Orb. He would never kill someone on purpose. He doesn't even want to fight; he tires not to kill anyone in battle. All he wants to do is to stop them, by making them weapon less." Kyra was half crying and half mad. She mumbled, " It's all my fault"

"No it's not... I forgot to ask, were you experimented on, as well?" Toki tilted her head, giving Kyra a sidelong glance.

" Yes. I was experimented on, but they told me if I worked that they could do a lot more. Like someone could have ice, naturals could pilot Zaft things with Zaft Os. So you see if I had died the battle where Shinn parents died would have never happened." Kyra was crying in rage now.

* * *

**a/n: _Thanks for reading my story. I've already started chapter 2. 3 Please review!_**

* * *


End file.
